My Rose-Colored Perspective
by Harmony Valenka Smith
Summary: When trying to seek solace, she finds herself far from solace as her pheromones kick into overdrive and she has to choose between the life she once had and the life she could have.
1. Prologue

**Here is a Penguins of Madagascar story. I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, DreamWorks does, as well as all PoM characters. I don't know if anyone reads these anymore since the series isn't on as much anymore and there hasn't been a movie in a year, but I still have an interest in them. I think on them often, and when I do, I think of them fondly. :) Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

The crate wobbled around more than any horse ride ever could. I groaned and gripped the sides of the crate, trying to steady myself and ask myself again, "Why did I do this? What compelled me to send myself to a zoo via crate." I answered myself, "I was desperate, I didn't think that there could possibly be another way out of my situation." I felt my feathers droop down into my face, _again_. _Why don't I just pull them out? They're charming, and I like blowing them out of my way._ "Ugh! You know you've got it bad when your only conversation is yourself." I shut my mouth again, knowing that I'd go nuts if I heard no voice but mine again. Then again, my mind isn't much better. All because of my nutty brother I'm stuck with the conversation of myself. _Tick-Tock Tick-Tock, where's my clock? Goodness sakes! I'm so bored with myself I'm playing a game with myself. If this crate stops moving around it will be too soon._

A couple of hours later (at least it felt like it to me) the jostling stopped and I could breathe freely at last. I was soon picked up though, and a little bit of jostling later, I was on solid ground again. I was also alone again. I leaned against the wall of the crate, trying not to cry, _again_. I waited, I don't know for how long, for something, anything to happen, even if the Earth opened itself from the depths and decided to swallow me whole, I would have accepted that outcome, but what came was much worse.

I remember I had dozed off, I remember I was annoyed that my slumber had been disturbed. I looked to my left, the crate was being opened. I stood up and tried to look as much a penguin as possible (I could have such humanistic characteristics) as the crate cracked open. What I saw when it opened though, wasn't much since it almost immediately closed again. I heard muttering on the other side, it sounded like multiple voices. Taking a chance, I said, "I can hear you, you know." As I thought would happen, the muttering stopped, started up again, but quickly ended and the crate was re-opened, only slowly. I rolled my eyes, what had I gotten myself into now? Oh, selfish thoughts again! I guess that's what happens when you're stuck in a crate for who knows how long.

The first faces I saw were those of four penguins and an otter. One of the penguins, one with a flat head, got in front of the rest of them and said, "Marlene, you don't know what we could be dealing with, she could be a spy!"

The otter spoken to raised an eyebrow and looked to me, "Hi, I'm Marlene, and welcome to the Central Park Zoo."

I extended a flipper and said, "Valerie, the feeling's mutual I'm sure. It's so... nice to be greeted so warmly." I laughed a bit at this as I glared at the one who accused me of being a spy.

"Oh, don't mind Skipper, he can kind of let his imagination run away from him," said Marlene.

"I'm sure, well, since I'm already free, I do _not_ want to go back into that crate anytime soon." I cracked my back and tilted my head side to side cracking that as well. "I'll be in a better mood in the 'morrow."

The one called Skipper came forward and put out a flipper and said, "I'm Skipper and this is my team, Kowalski, Rico, and Private," he said indicating a tall one with a notebook, one shorter than the tall one with a Mohawk and a scar, and one who was shorter than the rest, respectively. The one called Skipper was shorter than Rico, but taller than Private. I looked at each of them and nodded. "We hope you enjoy being here." He went closer to his men and whispered, "And you'll be gone in the morning."

"I have very good hearing Skipper, and if you think that I am a threat I assure you my reason for being here is merely for leisure purposes," I said.

Skipper looked alarmed and said, "Oh, sure," on a side-bar he added in a smaller, but still distinguishable whisper, "gone in the morning."

"Uh huh," I said. "Well, unless it is perfectly okay for zoo animals to wander freely, I bid you all good night." I went back into my crate and leaned against the wall again. I sighed as I shrugged lower.

Private came to the edge of the crate and asked, "Would you like some company until morning?"

"No thank you, I'm pretty tired from bracing myself against jolting, I think it won't be long until I'm asleep," I responded.

"All right, good night then," said Private waving.

"Good night," I said. After a few moments I said, "If I wake up and I'm not in the same place, I'll just come back, a little food for thought." I closed the crate again to shut out more of the light. A few moments later it was sealed tight again, and I was soon alone again. I sighed, "I forgot how constricting it is to be around people... oh well, give and take I guess." I slumped down and curled up. My thoughts slowed down to walking speed and I was soon asleep.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? As always, I want what you think of the main character and what you think is going to happen next. Also as always, I'm going to ask that you guys please review and keep reading. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Day One

Day One

I woke up to the blinding sunlight leaking in through the air-holes on the top of my crate. It wasn't long before I heard muttering and I found that my crate was on the move again. I was carried by hand, then by a much smoother vehicle than the truck I came here in, and then I was set down again. The crate was opened again and I found myself in a habitat with the same penguins from last night. For the first time, I noticed I was about the same height as Rico, (when he was slouching that is). The zookeeper practically shoved me out of the crate and I was left to my fate.

The smallest penguin, Private, greeted me, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"The first time I've slept in 48 hours, so I'm glad for it. It wasn't comfortable, but at least I got some sleep," I said, completing my explanation with a yawn.

"Breakfast should be coming around in about an hour, so why don't we show you around?" asked Private.

"Thanks, I'd like that," I replied.

The penguins took me inside and showed me around their base. They showed me where they slept, where they ate, as well as an awesome amateur lab and an emergency exit. I knew it was much bigger than what they were showing me though. Everyone carries a skeleton in their closet, and I knew there was more to their base since the acoustics weren't right. I acted like I was satisfied though. "You boys don't happen to have a spare blanket and pillow do you?" I asked.

Rico puked up an extra pillow and pulled a blanket out of his mouth. "Here you go," he said in a very strained voice. I guess he was used to puking up stuff a lot.

"Gee, thanks," I said, mildly disgusted. Nevertheless, I placed the pillow and blanket on the floor and lay down to get a look at the ceiling. This would have to do for now. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to go back outside."

"Sure," said Private. They all followed me outside and I looked around, just taking in the sights of my new home. All of a sudden, a ring-tailed lemur and two other lemurs hopped onto the platform.

"So this is being the new-comer?" asked the ring-tailed lemur.

"And you would be...?" I asked.

"I am King Julien the XIII, and these are my royal subjects Maurice and Mort," he said.

I blew my obtrusive feathers out of my eyes unsuccessfully before curtseying and saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, but you aren't the first king I have encountered."

"I am probably the most handsome though, eh?"

"You are probably the most direct, for certain," I said. I hoped that everyone in the zoo wouldn't decide to get so close. He was _way_ too far into my space. _I need an excuse to get rid of him_. I perked up my ears a bit and heard my excuse make its entrance. "If you boys will excuse me, I must get a closer look into this." I hopped the fence and headed for the bell-tower. I knew I had to hear this. I hid in the shadows, not far from where two pigeons had decided to perch. _Perfect, New York's gossip squad_.

"What a jerk!" the one pigeon said in a high-pitched New York accent.

"You can say that again, Louie," said the other in a low-pitched New York accent.

"I'm telling you Maurie, that chief has been a knot in my tail-feathers for too long," said the first.

"It started out fine, but after insisting we all call him brother and after becoming obsessive over that one girl he has been too much to handle," said the second.

"I'm not surprised she ran, I'd run too if I had a nut like him coming after me."

"Yeah, and from what I hear, he's sending the bots after her."

"I wouldn't want to see her face when she gets caught."

"You mean _if_ she gets caught, she's quite a force to reckon with, don't forget."

"Nothing short of a half-faced bluff."

They both laughed and flew away. _So, he's sending the bots after me, we'll see about that_.

* * *

A few hours later I had managed to explore the entire zoo and meet all the animals. I had already had breakfast and now I was on the platform having lunch. How demeaning to be thrown food and having to choke it down, it's so... atrocious. At least I have peace here, minus all the attention I've been getting for being a new addition.

I had noticed that Julien had a boom-box that played music, which he and his subjects danced to. I didn't like his taste in music, but I loved that it wasn't so plain and boring as the ambiance surrounding the zoo via speakers. I could just break them out of frustration if I didn't have to act stupid for the humans. _Oh well, like I was always told, if you can't beat them, serve them._ I wasn't proud of my childhood brainwashed education. The day I found out the world's truth was the best day of my life. I sighed and thought about how empty I have felt my whole life. Emptiness ached my bones. _I discover the world's truth and I am not happy. I find a better purpose in life and I am not happy. I escape my oppressor, for however long that will last, and I am not happy. While it is true I won't escape my brother long, I feel empty for an entirely different reason. I am so uncomfortable with this, for the first time in my life, I have no greater answer._

The day slowly draws to a close and I follow my roommates inside to wind down from the day. I lay down on my make-shift bed and ponder again on what I'm missing. _Well, right now, I could go for better music_. The boys went to their table and began playing cards. "Can I play too?" I asked, wanting desperately to distract myself.

"Sure," said Skipper. I came over and sat down. We played a simple game of Go-Fish for about three rounds before I became restless again.

"Excuse me boys, I grow weary of this conversation," I said getting up and heading outside.

_Ah, the calm night air_. I love the smell of the evening. I sat down on the edge of the platform and looked up at the sky, a waxing crescent was visible and I smiled. _At least I have five weeks_. Before I left, my brother swore he would come after me the night of the next new moon. I decided to go for a walk, but soon realized I was being followed. "Are we suspicious boys?" I asked. The penguins stepped out from where they were hiding and looked a little sheepishly at me.

"How did you know we were following you?" asked Skipper.

"Not much escapes my notice... I just wanted a little Internet access. I got really sick of hearing the same music coming from that lemur's boom-box. I want something a little more real." I said. I kept walking.

"Well, you'll never get in Alice's office without our help," said Skipper.

"Watch me," I said.

About five minutes later I was in and listening to Britney Spears's "Criminal." I sang along with it. Finally, my type of music. The boys had followed me and were keeping a perimeter, I guess. I _wish_ I had love this crazy. So far, I like all of the boys, they're good companions. They all have attractive qualities as well. Skipper is a leader full of confidence, Rico is a walking storage and a bad boy, Private... he's really cute in a boy-like way and really caring, Kowalski though, he's special. He's intelligent, has a deep voice, and is the textbook definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Perhaps instead of surrendering to "my brother," I can fall in love with one of these boys, get married, and then I will no longer be my brother's to take. That's also kind of selfish though. I went back to the main screen of the computer and headed toward someplace else I wanted to go: Lost and Found. I know it's technically stealing if I take something from Lost and Found, but there was this notebook that had the plastic still on it and a box of pencils never opened, I mean come on, I had to take it. Keeping a journal is the only way I'll be able to keep my sanity, I didn't tell the guys this though. I told them I was just intending to "learn how to write," to which they laughed, to which I laughed, but I still managed to sneak them back to base.

* * *

When they were asleep, I took out the journal and pencil and started writing down everything that had happened that day, even my thoughts. I know only the chimpanzees know how to read, so it will make me look weird if they discover me, but I need time for myself as much as time for others. When I finished, I put it underneath my pillow and went to sleep. Five weeks to determine whether I go to doom or a better version of doom. In other words, I don't want to get married no matter what, but we'll see what happens.

Day One Complete.

* * *

**All right chapter one done! Accomplishment montage! No, not really. Anyway, just please keep reading and reviewing, it means a bunch, thanks guys! Also, I don't own "Criminal" nor am I associated with that song in any way other than liking it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Day Two

Day Two

I woke up to the blinding dullness of the cement ceiling. I looked around, it must have been fairly early since the guys weren't up yet. I got up and decided to make breakfast for them. After all, they hadn't shipped me away yet. Fish, fish, fish... if you ask me it gets boring. The same food every day, for three meals, _every freaking day_. _Oh well, at least it's healthy._

I take the fish and cook them under a ray. I look around the lair, trying to find some spices. _Hmm... I guess breakfast shall have to go tasteless. Oh well..._ I put the fish on plates and set them down on the table. I noticed there was no placement for me yet, so I went over to my "bed" and ate my fish there. It's not like I was worthy enough to be at the table yet anyway.

It wasn't long before the guys woke up and went to the table to eat. "Kowalski, did you make breakfast?" asked Skipper, poking the fish suspiciously.

"No," Kowalski responded.

"Rico, did you?" asked Skipper.

"Nope," said Rico.

"Private?" he asked.

"Perhaps, Skipper, Valerie made breakfast?" Private suggested. They all looked at me and I just gave them a smile.

"I'll be outside if you boys need me," I said, leaving via the fishbowl entrance.

Once outside, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and began my tai chi exercises. I felt absolute peace, something I haven't felt in a long time. I began my chants. "I am water, I flow everywhere, I am fire, I burn, I am wind, I fly, fly high, I am rock, I can never be moved." I repeated this, I don't know how many times. I was reaching inner peace, my body was slowly melting under the comforting movements and words. I finished my exercises by sitting in a crossed legs pose and began breathing. I felt my heartbeat slowing. I was close... so close.

"Eh... what are you doing?" said a voice.

I groaned. "What do you want King Julien?" I asked, while opening my eyes.

"I was just wondering what you were doing?" he re-stated.

"It's none of your business, and now, thanks to you, I shall have to start over... perhaps a more secluded place would be more suited to my purposes." I said getting up. "Good day," I said, going back inside.

* * *

A little while later, I was outside again with the boys. _Smile and wave, smile and wave... boring! B-O-R-I-N-G Boring!_ I knew that I couldn't do anything that was un-penguin-like, but I couldn't stand being out here. Which is why I was glad rather than mad when Skipper said, "Why don't you go inside and make dinner, you made a good breakfast this morning."

"Thanks," I said, letting a little bit of scorn enter my voice. The boys provided a distraction and I went back inside. I shivered as my body adjusted to the cool temperature. I got out some fish and cooked it under the ray and set the places at the table. I stretched and took my plate over to my bed and ate it piece by piece. I wanted to enjoy my food, not choke it down. It's just so... barbaric.

The boys came down and had dinner, but I sensed a tension in the room. I had been meditating, so I opened one of my eyes and said, "What?" None of them looked like they wanted to break the tension. "Look, I know you have a question, so go ahead and ask it, you won't embarrass me." I opened my other eye and faced them to encourage an answer.

"What exactly was it that you were doing outside earlier?" asked Kowalski.

"And the penguin that has knowledge seeks more... all right, I was practicing tai chi. It channels my energy flow and makes me feel at peace. If I get into a state of total inner peace, I am rewarded with a premonition," I answered.

He laughed. "Science doesn't allow for premonitions, they do not exist."

"Oh ho! A non-believer, eh? That's fine. When I predict something and it comes to pass though, I'd like to see you explain it in another way besides a premonition."

"We have encountered someone who was a so-called psychic once, it was just someone who was read up on statistical probability."

"I have that as well, people are very habitual and it would be difficult indeed to not notice habit. I have the talent of also being able to see things before they happen. In fact, let me do my thing and I will prove to you that I have premonitions."

"Fine, and if you don't?"

"Whatever you wish, I shall do or retrieve, within reason."

"Very well, I would like to see this."

"All right, I need utter silence."

"Anything you need, I'll still be right."

I got up and began my exercises again. Luckily, I still had energy enough that if I did have a premonition, I would be able to easily see it. I repeated my chants, got into the cross-legged position again, and slowed my breathing. Soon, I heard nothing, I felt nothing, I _was_ nothing. I saw a light. I looked into it and I started seeing an image. I saw myself kissing... _oh my_. I noticed it was underneath a full moon. When the vision was over, I opened my eyes and began breathing hard. I needed to regulate my heartbeat to normal levels. I needed to tell a reasonable story.

"What did you see then?" asked Kowalski, smugly. Skipper slapped the back of his head and gave him a look.

"I uh... I saw... it was personal," I said. I felt my face grow hot. I hate lying. I hate even hiding something. I just can't do it.

"Or you saw nothing," said Kowalski.

"I did see something, and it involved me and a guy kissing."

"Oh? And who would that be?" he asked. I blushed and tried to get my face to go blank, but it was too late. "Me?"

"Get off of yourself, man! It could be anyone, isn't that right, Valerie?" asked Skipper.

"No, it was someone in particular and I don't want to talk about it." I hoped beyond hope that it would be over with that.

"Valerie, we won't press the issue if it makes you uncomfortable," said Private.

"Thank you, Private," I said. "I need some air."

"Valerie..." said Kowalski, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I barely knew him and I was supposed to be kissing him on the next full moon? I... I can't.

* * *

I needed to clear my head. I went over to Marlene's habitat. I needed a girl to talk to. Someone I could trust. I barely knew her either, but I needed to speak to someone. I knocked on the outside of the lair, not wanting to barge in. "Marlene?"

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"Valerie, the new penguin? I need to talk to you, please?" I asked.

Marlene came into the light and looked at me. "Is something wrong?"

"I just want to talk."

"Okay." We went inside and I sat down on the floor while she sat on her bed. "What's on your mind? Do you not like it here?"

"It's fine, it's the safest I've ever felt..."

"But?"

"But I had a weird premonition... I saw myself and Kowalski kissing under the next full moon." Marlene laughed, as I expected she would, so I waited.

"Oh, you're serious?"

"I did some experiments with some different chemicals and somewhere along the line, I gave myself the ability to see into the future whenever my heartbeat was slow enough. It may sometimes occur when I sleep, but not always; the best time, and also the time I will most likely remember it, will be when I meditate while I am awake. I did that and I saw him and me kissing."

"Under a full moon?"

"Yeah."

"So... what are you going to do?"

"Well, my visions have never been wrong before, but I feel so awkward seeing that when I barely know him. I was wanting to come to you since you were a girl and I need your advice on what I should do about this."

"Well... uh... are you sure you couldn't ask anyone else?"

"My friends are far and few, I need someone here I can trust, can you be that someone?"

"Uh, sure... don't tell him. That's my advice."

"Okay. I figured that. Thanks for hearing me out, Marlene. I wouldn't have done this had the situation not been so desperate."

"I understand, I am flattered that you trust me so much to tell me about this personal issue."

"Hey, you're a girl, I'm a girl, girls have to stick together."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thanks again... good night, Marlene."

"You're welcome, good night, Valerie."

* * *

I went back to the lair and tried to avoid eye contact. I went to bed and lay down with my face to the wall. Sleep would be good about now. I would rather not be awake after that weirdness. I wrote in my journal what had happened that day and what I had thought just like yesterday. After that, I lay down and looked at the ceiling for a while before drifting into sleep.

Day Two Complete.

* * *

**All right! Chapter Two! Please keep reading and reviewing. So, will that kiss come to pass? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know yet. I thought it was interesting that Valerie knew tai chi. It makes one wonder what else she's hiding. Anyway, to recap: please keep reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 3: Day Three

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter of ****_My Rose-Colored Perspective_****. I got a review from JustAnotherLoneWolf and it made me realize that I've been kinda neglecting this story, and I apologize for that. I've just been so caught up in ****_The Agents from Down Under_**** and finishing chapter 11 of that before break ends that I totally forgot to check this one. Anyway, this is the new chapter, and I am shutting up now... :) Please Enjoy! Okay, shutting up now for real-zies.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Day Three:

I woke up with a surprisingly light spirit. It was as if the whole world were simply breathing easier. I got up and made breakfast for the boys again, and was about to sit down when I was invited to the table by Skipper. "I would take the invitation, but there's no other chair for me," I said.

All of the boys got up at once and said, "Take mine!" I blushed at the attention I was being given. I sat down in Rico's seat, which was conveniently next to Kowalski's. _Wow, he's so cute... wait... where is that coming from?_ I shook my head. It was just a vision, it didn't mean anything... of course, all my past visions meant something so this shouldn't be any different. Skipper took a long sip of his fish coffee (which, I made that too, thank you very much for saying thank you, not) and he gave a speculative hmm.

"You know, Valerie, I think you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot. I would like to re-start by saying: thank you for making breakfast this morning and this coffee is some of the best I've had!" said Skipper.

"Thank you, Skipper, but I only do this because... well, I guess you can say I was born for this inside life," I said while moving my flipper on the table absent-mindedly.

"Well, whatever the case, Miss Valerie, you can stay as long as you like," he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"What's wrong?" asked Private.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, what would make you think something was wrong?" I said, while laughing nervously.

"Well nothing, except you look so sad this morning."

"I am perfectly fine, now, if you will excuse me, I have morning exercises I need to do," I said while leaving. I hadn't even touched my breakfast, I wasn't hungry. Skipper saying that I could stay as long as I like reminded me of how much I _couldn't_ stay as long as I liked. On the next new moon, I would get married to a man I didn't love against my will and after having intimacy with him against my will I would probably be dead on the following morning. Such is the life of a penguin in The Society. I hate The Society. It was built to protect the less fortunate, like my parents, from predators, like the spotted seal, but men, like "my brother" were screwing things up for the rest of us. "Ugh, why does everything have to be so difficult?!" I spun around and released my anger in the form of energy... wait, what? "I didn't know I could do that... something is desperately wrong with me." I got down on my knees again and began crying. Why couldn't my life by like the boys for the rest of my life? Why couldn't I live in _true_ safety in this zoo? _Because it's a prison_. "I don't need my brain arguing with my mouth." I lay down on the concrete and looked into the bright summer sky. _My only way out is to have one of them fall in love with me... but I won't do it, I'm not that shallow_. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing the universe to have the Earth swallow me so that I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

"Valerie, come inside! We have something to show you!" came the voice of Private.

I groaned. "Coming," I said. I trudged over, once again losing the battle of choice with my mind. Once inside, I noticed that the boys had built me a bed. "You made that for me?" I asked.

"Go ahead, try it," said Skipper. I went over and pushed on the bed. It was the most comfortable surface that was meant to be my bed that I ever felt.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked, trying hard not to break into tears again.

"Well, considering as how you've done so much for us and considering how badly I treated you for not believing in premonitions, I thought this would be a good way to make it up to you. Now, you don't have to sleep on the floor," said Kowalski.

I was touched to say the least. I liked that for once someone cared about me. I was about to say "Thank you," when I felt a major pain in my head. I grunted in pain and I fell to my knees. It was like I was going to have a premonition, but I wasn't ready. The boys cries of concern for me were far out in the distance, as if behind a pane of thick glass as I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper. I wasn't ready.

* * *

Instead of a premonition, I saw a memory. My mother was holding me in her arms. I was a young child, but grown enough to not be a baby. The vision was blurred, _was I crying?_ My mother stroked my cheek, I could feel her warmth, I could smell her perfume, I could hear her heart beating rapidly against my head. "Your father and I are going away for a while, but we will leave you in your brother's hands so that you will be taken care of... it's the only way." She put me down, but I felt the pain in my chest. _She was leaving?_

"Mommy! Don't go! I don't like my brother, he's scary! Mommy! Mommy!" I kept crying "Mommy" as the vision faded.

* * *

I woke up on my bed staring up at the ceiling. The boys were talking in hushed tones. I gripped my head. "Oh, my head! I don't think I've ever had a vision this painful!" I said. I tried to get up, but a felt a huge pain in my chest. _My heart is still aching from seeing my mother leave me. Why was I reminded of this now?_ "It's because that was the last night I felt true happiness." I was answering myself again.

"When was the last night you felt true happiness?" asked Private.

"Before my mom left..." I didn't want to say anymore. I lay down on my left side, facing the boys, trying to block the pain. "Kowalski, something is wrong with me, I need help."

"We can take you to the vet..." he suggested.

"No," I interrupted. "No, this is a matter of science." I shivered as a new surge of pain flew through my body. "A year ago I was having horrible nightmares, like the one I just experienced. I wanted to forget what happened so long ago. Now it seems as if my memories are finally breaking through and my sight is moving backwards again." I curled up tighter, trying to suppress the pain. "I need to be normal again, it's the visions, it's my altered DNA that is causing this attack."

They all looked at me with sympathy, then looked to Kowalski for a solution. "I'll try to come up with something, but I don't know how well it will work... I'll need a sample of your blood first to know what we're dealing with here."

I sat up, with a great effort, and said, "Whatever you need, just so long as it stops without any casualty." Kowalski nodded.

The rest of the day was comprised in Kowalski trying to find a solution to my problem. I had to give it to him, he was really putting an effort into helping me. No one else ever wanted to help me. Ever since my mother left, I've been alone. I never even saw my father... I don't think. I sat there a moment trying to think about who my father was. "AH!" Another headache, another vision. My body shook from the effort, it was all I could do to keep upright in my bed. I faded further and further until I saw nothing.

* * *

It was another memory. I was sitting on my father's knee. I could smell the burnt wood smell that permeated his feathers from working with the furnaces. I was always told that he was keeping The Society warm for everybody's comfort. He was looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Valerie, my job is going to be changing soon, and I won't be seeing you anymore, except on Christmas." I hugged him tight, absorbing the smell of the wood into my nostrils. I cried into his feathers. "Don't cry little one, I'll be around."

"But, I'll miss you Daddy," I cried.

"I know little one, but this is the only way." I cried some more into his feathers, getting them more damp. He had been around every weekend and every holiday... even my birthday. Now, he was leaving his only little girl for a better job. "Do you remember what I told you, little one?" he asked.

"Don't talk to strangers?" I guessed.

"No, not that one."

"Always say 'Please,' 'Thank you,' and..." I burped. "Excuse me."

He laughed and said, "Guess again."

I put a flipper to the bottom of my beak. "Always be honest?"

"No, try again."

"Umm... 'don't worry little one, for even penguins can fly'?"

"That's right," he said tickling my ribs and hoisting me into the air. He turned me around in a bunch of circles. It always felt like, if I tried, I really could fly. He lifted me into the air and caught me in a hug. "I'll be around, little one, don't worry, I'll be around." He put me down, left, and despite his presence being gone physically, I still felt him in my heart.

" 'Bye," I whispered. The vision ended.

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily. I was sweating and shivering at the same time. I was only getting worse. I threw my pillow out of my bed, not sure where it would land.

"Ow!" said a voice.

"Sorry, Private," I said looking up.

"That's all right," he said handing me my pillow back. "How are you feeling?"

"If I have another vision today, we may need a bucket, because I may barf." He stepped away. "But not right now."

"Oh... if you don't mind my asking, what was this vision about?"

"My dad..." I shook a little bit. I missed him even more than my mom. I'm not saying I had a favorite, but dad and I spent more time together, we were pals. He was my whole world and he was gone. "The leader of The Society, where I came from, forced my dad to work with the furnaces. He used the furnaces for torture, as I sadly found out in my late adolescence. They started out using wood, but they figured out coal was better, so they switched. When they did switch, I never saw my father again. My vision was of the last time I saw him before he left to work the furnaces with coal. I hate my brother."

"Why do you hate your brother?"

"He's not my brother by blood, he passed a law a short time ago saying that everyone in The Society must call him "Brother" or "My Brother." I do not consider him my brother though. He is as slippery as a snake, sly as a fox, and needy as a dog, and he's proud of it." I gripped the sides of my bed in anger. "Private, could you just stay here and talk to me, please? I don't think staying alone to my own thoughts is what I need right now." I coughed.

"All right," he said pulling up a chair.

"Thank you, Private, I appreciate it." I said as I lay back and closed my eyes. "Don't worry about the fact that my eyes are closed, I'm still listening."

For the remainder of the day, each of the boys would talk to me to keep me company... except for Kowalski. He was still busy trying to figure out how to fix the complexity that was my DNA. On the one hand, I felt proud of myself for being so scientifically intelligent, while on the other hand, I wish it would have been easier to fix me. It was Skipper's turn again, and thankfully, he was the best conversation I had out of all three of the boys. He would tell me stories about his missions and I, as any girl would, ate them up. It was way better to hear stories than to hear stuff about Luna-corns or watching explosions. Both experiences were traumatizing in two different ways.

Kowalski came out of his lab, took a fish, swallowed it quickly, and went back into his lab. Skipper was in the middle of his story about Dr. Blowhole and I couldn't help but groan when Kowalski didn't come over.

"What's the matter, Valerie? I thought you were liking the story," said Skipper.

"I was, but Skipper, could you please ask Kowalski for a status report? It's not like I'm getting better by the hour," I said. I twisted onto my stomach, then, thinking better of it, I went back onto my side.

"I can do that," said Skipper.

"Thanks," I said. He went into Kowalski's lab and I put my pillow over my head. I don't know how much more attention I could take. I heard the fishbowl entrance scrape on the ceiling, indicating someone was coming in. I groaned.

"Hey Valerie," said Marlene.

"Oh, someone else to see me, how refreshing," I said sarcastically. I pulled the pillow away from my head.

"Whoa!" said Marlene. She jumped behind the table.

"What? What is it?"

"Your eyes are like glowing blue!"

"Really? Huh, that's an interesting development... I wonder if I can see in the dark... or maybe my ability to see better in the dark is enhanced." I mused.

Rico came in and said, "Whoa."

"Rico, would you mind giving me a mirror for a second?" I asked. He puked one up and I looked into it. While it was fading, it was undeniable that my eyes had been glowing a bright blue. "Minor setback, but on the plus side, my headache is almost gone."

Marlene got out of her hiding place. "What's been going on?"

"Science gone wrong, my fault," I said.

"Wow," was all Marlene seemed to be able to say.

Thankfully, we didn't have long to sit around, since Kowalski came out of his lab. "I have good news and bad news," he said.

"Goody... tell me the bad news first," I said.

"The bad news is that if you have many more visions, you will die," said Kowalski.

"Could you give me a number?" I asked.

"Uh... I would expect about three to five more visions... give or take."

"And the good news?"

"The good news is that your mutation is particularly amazing. You have the ability to see in the dark, throw out energy blasts, and you still have the ability to see into the future."

"Oh, bloody goody," I said groaning. "I have never not wanted the ability to see into the future more than I do right now."

"Are you still experiencing any pain?"

"No, needles running up and down my spine and tickling my liver is incredibly _un_-painful." I looked at Kowalski harshly. "You were in your lab all day and all you came up with was stuff I already know. When you have something _useful_ to tell me, let me know."

"Actually, I may have a way to fix this."

"Well then, what's the hold-up? OW!" I gripped my sides. I got my breathing down, but I noticed my vision blurring again, so I increased my heart-rate again.

"Are you okay?" asked Private.

"No, no, I am not okay, I am in misery. Kowalski, what's the cure? How is this fixed?"

"Well... the only way to fix it is a formula. This formula would take your abilities from you, but you would also lose your sight," he replied.

I had my mouth open to say something, but I thought better of it. "Let me think about it, just one night, let me think about it."

"All right, take all the time you need," said Kowalski. He gave her a remorseful look and they all walked away. _Alone again,_ I thought.

"Naturally," I responded to my brain.

* * *

I wrote in my journal a little bit. It was a struggle to finish though. I kept shaking from the pain. I couldn't tell anyone about it though. It was sad that after all this time I wound up like this. I finished the entry, but just barely.

Day Three Complete.

* * *

**Yikes! So, what's going to happen now? I'll try to update as much as possible, but this story is not pre-written, so keep that in mind. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Day Four

**Hey guys! I am back with day four of this story. I'm sorry it took so long, I've just been busy with ****_Beast and Beastlier_**** and the first chapter for that was taking forever, like literally, it's like, over 3,000 words. Anyway, that is a side-bar, the main thing here is: no one is dying. I'm not Shakespeare, I'm not going to kill anyone before I've even reached five chapters. I hope you guys read, review, and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Day Four

I woke up in a daze. It was still plenty dark out. I groaned. _Well, might as well get up, seeing as how my bones won't see me going to sleep again any time soon_. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1 A.M. I had only slept three hours. _As if I need to add on to everything going on_. I scoffed. I went into the lab, wanting to see what Kowalski had come up with on paper.

I looked around the lab, it was actually pretty good for a penguin in a zoo. I saw the white board on the opposite wall, as well as a table underneath it. I looked at each of the vials. One of them was definitely my blood. I took out a needle. _Let's see what I can do to add onto this_.

A couple of hours later, I had come up with a cure for the pain: remove my abilities. Kowalski was obviously thinking I would want to keep these abilities, and I still could if I altered my DNA to not feel or understand pain. This process would get rid of my eye-sight though. By my calculations, I would have sight at night because of my "nocturnal vision," but I would be absolutely blind in the day. _Well, if I altered my DNA to not understand pain, I would be invincible. The drawback to this is that I also wouldn't be able to feel pleasure either. If I removed my abilities, my pain would be gone and I would have no side-effects. The drawback to this is that I would no longer have powers and I would start having those traumatizing childhood memories flooding my brain every time I went to sleep. Decisions, decisions..._ I quieted my brain a moment, knowing the best answers always came in the calm. I waited a moment, looking over the math, thinking about the practical applications of both methods, and the drawbacks if I did or didn't do anything. I finally decided that I would go with something a little more difficult, but helped me nonetheless.

After about an hour more of working, I finally had done it! I had removed my abilities, but had contained them inside of a necklace. If I wore the necklace, it would still let me have my abilities, and they wouldn't have to be in my body. I couldn't wear it long though, otherwise I would start seeing stars, but such is the life of me. At least now I had no pain and everything was fine. I left the lab and glanced at the clock, 5 A.M. Perfect, if I knew those boys they would be up soon. I didn't want to wait to tell them the good news, I got breakfast ready right away. The aromas of a meal awaken even the heaviest of sleepers, is what my mother always used to say.

The boys got up, rather groggily, and sat at the table. I had grabbed a chair from the lab and sat in that. I sat the table and went to my chair. I sat up and smiled. I had accomplished something.

"You seem rather happy this morning, no pain?" asked Skipper.

"Not a one, thank you very much, sir," I said cheerily.

"But how is that possible? From what I could tell, your abilities were giving you extreme pain," said Kowalski.

"They were, and I fixed it. I still have the powers, but I feel no pain. I put them into a necklace, so they are in my body no more!" I sat up straighter, and I think if I could see myself, I would say that I was beaming.

"Wow, that's great!" said Private.

"Yeah, really great," said Kowalski dejectedly. I frowned. Apparently, I had stepped in on his turf with doing science.

"Well, Valerie, if you can figure that out, what else can you do?" asked Skipper.

Not wanting Kowalski to feel worse about himself, I said, "Oh, nothing much really. I get so lost on so many things." I nodded to convince my point.

Just then, the hatch opened and Marlene came in. "Hey, Valerie, you must be feeling better today, huh?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, much better," I said. "Kowalski's notes were very informative and I thought them well thought out. I understood completely the process he took."

"So Kowalski fixed you? That's a first, usually, he's blowing something up or causing mass destruction and chaos," said Marlene.

"Well, he..." I started, but Kowalski interrupted me.

"Save it, Valerie, you're the scientist here, you fixed yourself, and even found a way to keep your abilities without losing your sight or your life. That is something I simply couldn't do for you," said Kowalski sadly.

"But Kowalski, without your notes, I would have had nothing to go by, nothing to refer to. You started me on my path to healing, and for that I am very grateful," I said.

"Really? My notes really helped you?" he asked.

"Indeed, I would be nowhere without them." I was exaggerating, but he needed the assurance. Truth is, I had used his notes, but they were merely reference for what I should and shouldn't do. They were not my everything. They weren't even written, they were crude drawings and figures. I smiled though, to tell Kowalski I meant what I said.

"Wow... so I am a good scientist?" asked Kowalski.

"Brilliant," I put in.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, you could change the world, Kowalski." I was pushing it.

"Thanks, Valerie." He looked at me with a deep look. A type of look I only remember seeing once before. "Maybe I could make lunch for us, just the two of us, so that we can talk and compare methods."

"I'd like that, thanks," I said, beaming. I knew that he had it bad for me. I was inspired by song: "_And he was struck, struck by de bug. Struck by dat itty bitty bug._" I skipped out as I sang. "_Dat itty bitty bug has a big, big bite, but it has an even bigger appetite._" I felt such a strong sense of glee at being free from pain and at liking a guy. This will most certainly be interesting.

* * *

Lunch could not have come along any slower than it did that day. Every time I looked at the clock tower, it seemed as if the clock was frozen at the same time as when I last checked it. Thankfully, the hour did arrive where everyone took a break in the middle of the day to replenish their energy with food. Kowalski took me into headquarters while the rest of the guys kept entertaining the people. I took out the fish and he and I cooked together. Well, let me re-phrase that: I cooked and Kowalski tried to, but it didn't work all that well. It is not a guy's place to be in the kitchen, it would be the woman's... and I don't mind that placement, so long as it is not my only placement in life. Kowalski was able to get the drink situation taken care of though, so I had to give him that.

I sat across from him at the table in headquarters while the guys were outside entertaining the people. I poked at my food. I had been inside for so long. Eating fish for so long. If _something_ could break the monotony, I would welcome it... except death or injury or illness or any sense of ill-being. I also wasn't fond of the lemur king. I had met _way_ too many "kings" in my past. I had also met poor guys. There is one common denominator in all of that though, the very first thing on a man's mind, is _always_ the very first thing on a man's mind. It made me wonder how safe I truly was in a group of four strong men. They were a tight-knit group. All it would take would be one word and I was done for. I looked at Kowalski, I hoped inside of myself he was not exactly like all those other guys.

He looked at me, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I feel very blah today," I said. I ran my flippers through the feathers on the top of my head. I decided to take a leap of faith. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Kowalski looked startled, and if he had had anything in his mouth, it would have probably come out just then. "I'm not sure."

"It's not that personal of a question," I clarified.

"Well, if I am allowed to answer, I will," he said.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" _Where did _that_ come from? That wasn't going to be my question_. "In your opinion, do you think I am attractive?" _Oh, great, pile it on, mouth, pile it on_.

"Um... I..." he exhaled deeply. I knew that wasn't a good question to ask. I didn't care what he said. I didn't care if he said nothing at all, but what he did say was: "Yes. I think you are a very attractive woman. One of the most attractive I have ever seen. No other species on this Earth can compare to your beauty... and I am saying that as being a scientific fact and my opinion, just like you asked." I saw his face tighten up a bit, apparently he had said too much as well. "What about you? Do you think I am... you know."

"Oh! Um..." _Crud... this is the type of stuff you take on when you open your mouth, Valerie_. "If my mind would quiet for one day..." I said under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing... I think you are definitely my type. You are tall, dark, handsome, and you have an extremely deep voice, that is also very... smooth. I really like those qualities and I think considering you have those qualities that, yes, you are attractive." I meant every word. I know I did. I was rushing things, but hey, doesn't everyone?

We sat there in silence a moment, neither of us wanting to say anything else, afraid it would make things more awkward. "So, how did you figure out how to fix your problem?"

I smiled. We talked about science and its wonders until dinner. We enjoyed ourselves. He was genuinely getting comfortable with talking with me. It was really refreshing to have intelligent conversation. It was nice to not have to keep all those words crammed in my head to the point I was talking to myself.

We all had dinner, but it wasn't quite the same as lunch with Kowalski. There was something similar though; every time I would look over at him, he would be looking at me. Every time I caught him doing this, I would blush. I never felt his eyes leave me much, unless it was to get rid of suspicion. Suspicion, that great beast that loomed over every place I went. Suspicion looking at me as if I was dirty and had committed the greatest wrongs against all of mankind. Who was I to receive such looks, such judgments?

After dinner, I pulled Kowalski aside and asked him, "Do you think we could have lunch again tomorrow? Outside?"

He looked at me, but said, "In the park?"

"If not in the park, then at least outdoors. I really liked talking with you today, it was refreshing to have someone intelligent to talk to," I said.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't think you would know so much."

"Is it because I'm a girl, Kowalski?" I asked slyly.

"No! I mean, I hadn't expected a girl to know so much about science since I've never met one before. You're one of a kind, Valerie. I, too, enjoyed our conversation today."

"Yeah." I twirled my foot along the ground and smiled. I was looking forward to tomorrow. We were all about to go to bed, but the siren in the lair went off.

"Intruder alert!" Skipper yelled. The men went outside and I was locked inside.

"Oh! Typical men! I would be locked inside while they go off and fight." I kicked the wall and a control panel revealed itself. "Oh, hello, opportunity, where were you when I needed you last?" I hacked through the controls and made it so I could go outside. Once out there, the sight that met my eyes made my stomach drop to my feet. "_Hans__?_"

The puffin in question looked at me as if I was a ghost. "_Valerie?_ My little Valkyrie?" He came to me as he said this and was about to touch my face, when I slapped him. "I deserved that."

I laughed. "You deserve more than that for what you did to me, _Loki_." I whispered the last word into his ear and I felt him shiver underneath it.

"Valerie, I know what I did hurt you, and I can never make up for the fact that I..." he struggled on the last word.

"Broke up with me on Valentine's Day?" I finished for him. My throat started to seal up as I was struggling to choke back the tears that were coming. "But that was a long time ago, and I have since forgiven you."

"Oh, good," he said leaning in.

I pushed him away. "But not enough to get back with you."

He sighed. "Valerie, it was horrible for me to break up with you, the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You know why I did though?" I turned away. _Don't cry, kick and scream and punch, but never cry_. He whispered in my ear, "I wanted better for you." He moved away and I turned around. "I knew that I couldn't give up my ways... you were wanting to remain on the side of good, always... somewhere I can never be. You need someone good, Valerie."

"But you were good, Hans. _Are_ good, too," I said.

He sighed. "If I had thought I would see you again, I wouldn't have come like this. You know what I must do, though," he said.

"Yes... and I know what I must do." I came forward and pinned him to the ground on his stomach. He bucked up and I was tossed off. He was in a fighting stance and I was on the ground. I got up and we started a sparring match. He and I were both equals in fighting and we were both very good. I would say how the fight went, but it didn't last long and wasn't worth relating.

"Stop! Valerie!" Skipper called. _How long has he been here watching us? Have they _all _been watching us?_ Skipper and Rico took Hans by his flippers and Private and Kowalski took me by mine.

"Hans..." I said.

"I, uh... Valerie, I will stay away, okay? You'll never see me again. Good-bye." Hans broke free and was leaving.

"On the off chance that I _do_ want to see you again, where would I find you?" I asked.

"You would find me, my little Valkyrie." He smiled and left. Once I was sure he was gone, I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't keep in my emotions anymore. I sobbed. I didn't care who saw or what was going on anymore. The guys surrounded me, trying to comfort me, but I didn't want anything from them.

"Get away!" I yelled. I went inside and crashed onto my bed. I sobbed into my pillow until I forgot why I was crying in the first place. I regulated my breathing and wrote in my journal everything that had happened. I exhaled deeply. _Well, here's another girl problem I can discuss with Marlene, then._ "Tomorrow's another day, today no longer matters, I am _so_ over it," I said to no one in particular. I turned toward the wall and once the lair was silence, I was asleep.

Day Four Complete.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter four is up! Woot! Woot! LOL Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing and tell me how you liked _this_ twist.**


	6. Chapter 5: Day Five

Chapter 5: Day Five

I woke up to a dry mouth and sore eyes. I hated the morning after crying, it was as if I had just cried. I got up and made breakfast like usual and I found myself in a state of strange euphoria. I always felt this way after a good cry. When you laugh, you cry, when you cry, you laugh. It was an odd reaction of the body. I found myself giggling for no reason short of needing something to distract my mind.

The boys woke up, but Skipper left, saying he'd be right back. I was confused, but considering all I had been through this week, I didn't really care. The remainder of the boys and I ate breakfast until Skipper returned with Marlene. She rushed to me and hugged my neck. "I'm so sorry," she said.

I laughed a little, "For what? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Skipper told me about what happened between you and Hans last night."

"Oh... that." I moved my flipper around in circles on the table-top. I sighed. "Well, you guys might as well know. It's really not that complicated, it's just intensely painful to recall." I took a deep breath and said. "If you want to hear my story, I would advise sitting down... it's not a short story, but more of a novella."

"What's a novella?" asked Private.

"It is too long to be a short story, but too short to be a novel. It's just another name for a book," I explained. "Anyway... it all started in Denmark. It was the Winter Solstice and the moon was a waxing gibbous. It wasn't full, but it wasn't a quarter either. I was in Denmark to go after a wanted criminal... Hans was that wanted criminal. I had no idea what I was in for until I was in the midst of it. I had every intention of killing him." I let that sink in a bit before I continued. "Once in Denmark, I did some asking around, and eventually, I found him in an abandoned warehouse. He asked me to spare his life, and I did. He told me his story. He was just following orders. Any man can be considered the enemy for following orders. Once he confessed, I left. I couldn't go back until he was dead, but I knew I couldn't kill him. A while later, I received a message saying that I could go home since Hans was dead. I cried that night. When I went back to my hotel room and found him there, I was more than surprised. He kissed me, then he left. After a short while of kicking myself for not stopping him leaving, he came back. Our relationship blossomed. He was my world. He was good to me and cared for me. We were going to get married at one point I thought. We were so close, I wouldn't have been surprised. On Valentine's Day, I had my apartment arranged with a ton of decorations and roses. He never showed. The only thing he gave me that day was a letter that basically said we weren't fit for each other and he was breaking up with me. I came back to America and never looked back. I remembered him a lot, but... I don't know, I guess I convinced myself he had not existed. When he showed up and destroyed the illusion, I broke. I loved him and he loved me, but because we were two different birds, he didn't want us to be together. That's it." I gave the story to them in as little detail as possible. I hated telling this story. It reminded me of how horribly inadequate I was. I had failed to get a guy to be mine.

"Wow," said Kowalski.

I brushed the feathers in my face away from my eye. "Yeah, well... stuff happens. One day you've got the world by the flipper, and the next you find yourself forced to..." _Uh Oh. I can't talk about that. It'll make me seem shallow and vain._

"Forced to what?" asked Kowalski.

"Forced to run from your problems. I won't elaborate from there. Now, if there's nothing else, I'll be outside. I need some fresh air." I left without another word.

* * *

It was lunch time again. Kowalski took me to the park and we had fish in the sweet summer outdoors. I breathed happily. I loved being outside in the summer time, it made me feel so free.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kowalski after we finished eating.

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine," I replied. _Don't bring it up. Don't ruin this day._

"I just was wondering if you were still thinking about Hans."

"I wasn't until now," I replied with a snap.

"Well, I didn't mean to bring it up to make you mad, I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Never better. Any other questions?" I was getting annoyed with this conversation.

"Why did he call you Valkyrie?" he asked after a moment.

I laughed. "I could have killed him... and I chose not to. I think that's why he calls me Valkyrie. Valkyries in Norse mythology were women who chose whether or not people died. I call Hans Loki since he is _such_ a trouble-maker. Loki was a Norse god who was a trickster... and Hans is most certainly a trickster. He promised me forever and I got three months." I blew my feathers out of my eyes and they immediately and stubbornly came back to their original placement. I sighed. "Why don't we start walking back? I don't want us to be missed too much."

"All right," said Kowalski. He picked up the basket and we began our walk back.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I wrote in my journal again and sighed. It was going to be a long five weeks apparently. Oh well, at least I'm in good company. If "my brother" tries to come here and take me, then at least he'll experience what it's like to be told "No." The boys will protect me... I hope. I can't stay quiet forever, but I can't reveal everything on the first night either.

Day Five Complete.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter five. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wasn't very inspired. I'm experiencing a little bit of writer's block, so... yeah. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Day Six

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I read through what I have to get caught up and I think I know what I want to happen next. So, please read and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Day Six

I woke up to the same boring ceiling. Life gets monotonous, even after only six days of being here. I got up and decided I would face the day head on. It's not like anything bad was going to happen, right?

* * *

Breakfast was normal, so to speak. Entertaining the humans, well, I'd much rather be in a furnace back in The Society than do that. They're so simple minded some of them. I watched one little boy pick his nose and then eat what he had fetched out. I watched more than one teenager take the gum from their mouth and stick it underneath the bars separating us from them. Ugh, I'd like to just put it back in their mouths until they learn where their trash goes.

* * *

Noon came again, as it always does, with twelve chimes of the bell. Kowalski and I went to the park again. Sadly, the rest of the boys decided to follow. They said it was something about a security measure. I think they were just insecure about yesterday. _Hans can be such a jerk_. "No arguing there," I answered my head.

"Talking to yourself again?" asked Private.

"Believe me, Private, when you spend five years of your short life avoiding people, you tend to need conversation. Hence, I talk to myself," I replied stiffly.

"What exactly are you running from, sister?" asked Skipper.

I stopped short, causing all of them to run into me. "That is not a good question to ask at this time... I mean, come on, Skipper, it's a beautiful day. Don't waste it on asking a lady questions; especially if she hasn't asked any of you that are of equal or greater gravity." I promptly sat down and I decided I wouldn't say anything for a while.

* * *

After lunch, I decided I would answer Skipper's question. "I will tell you what I am running from if you tell me how you know Hans," I said.

"That's classified information," said Skipper.

"As is the subject of why I am running." Our walk back was pretty silent. Neither one of us wanted to talk. It was obvious it was a great secret.

"Hans is my enemy, just like he was yours," Skipper replied.

"Hans was never an enemy, only a target. After he was a target, he became a lover, and after he was a lover, he became non-existent in my mind. I've never looked back until yesterday." I put on my necklace and it seemed to ring in my ear. The powers were already channeling through me. I heard wheels screeching, cats yowling, dogs barking, all sorts of noises that had been invisible until now. Then, my vision became blurred as I had another premonition. A dog was running towards us and he was going to attack. Once the vision was over, I noticed the dog and knocked his front knees out so that he fell to the ground. He yelped in surprise and in pain. "Who are you and what is your purpose for being here?"

"I am known as Mudd-Mutt, I have been sent by my brother to retrieve you by any means necessary," the brown lab replied.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I've taken down a bull elephant without batting an eye, what makes you think you have more power over me than that?"

"My brother knows you have removed your powers and he knows where you are."

My eyes opened in shock. "He's known where I've been this whole time?"

"From the moment you left until now, his eyes have never left you."

"That's impossible! I made every precaution, I did everything I could to remove myself from his sight. How could this happen?"

"His spies are wide and many. I happen to not be a spy."

"I am aware of who you are Mudd-Mutt... I just didn't think he was that serious about getting me back."

"If you come along peacefully, then my brother will spare the Central Park Zoo and its inhabitants. If not, he will decimate it. Make your choice."

"He gave me until the next new moon to make my decision."

"He grows impatient of waiting. He wants you _now._"

"I shall have to respectfully decline. I am sticking with our previous agreement. All new agreements he wishes to arrange must be made between him and me face-to-face."

"You are stubborn... just like your _father__._" He growled at me.

I stared him down and hit his nose with my flipper. "Never insult my father."

"What are you going to do about it, then? You know how dangerous it is to mess with me. The only reason you aren't like the others is because you have to be alive."

I was over this. I grabbed his ears, and I said, "Now you listen here, Sputnik. I don't care what you do. I don't care if you kill me. Just go back to brother and tell him that this is a poor attempt at getting my attention and that if he wants me, he should get me himself. Chew on that bone, Mudd-Mutt." I let him go and he stared at her like death.

"This isn't over, Valerie. When brother finds what a selfish woman you are, he will ask for your head, and I will gladly get it for him. Your tongue shall be your end, Valerie, mark my words." He ran off and I would like to say I felt fazed, but I felt frustrated. It was just like brother to go back on his word.

* * *

"Who's up for dinner?" It had been about five hours since the encounter with Mudd-Mutt. I just wanted my life to be normal, or at least, more normal than watching the most sick and unnatural deaths.

"How do you do it?" asked Private.

"Well, I get the fish, I cook the fish, and I season the fish. After that, we eat it," I replied.

"I mean, how do you take a threat like that? Who are you that you aren't fazed by this?" asked Private.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. Then I thought, my parents have been through worse than me... way worse." I found my throat tightening and I knew I was going to cry again. I scooped pepper into my mouth, inhaled, and sneezed instead. Of course, breathing in anything but air makes a person gag, something I commenced to do just then.

"Valerie! Are you all right?" asked Kowalski coming over.

"I'm fine," I coughed some more, but eventually gained control of my breathing again. Not long after my cough attack, I set the table for dinner. There was an air of mistrust covering us all like a fog. I decided I would divulge something, but not everything, just enough to get them to trust me more. "I'm running from marriage."

All four of them had had something in their mouths when I said this, so they all wound up coughing. After the initial shock was over, Kowalski said, "Marriage?!"

"I am running from a forced marriage. The place I come from arranged for me to get married. I don't like him at all, he may be chief, but that doesn't make him a good man. He tortures our people by starving them, beating them, or worse. He is quite adept at the dark powers he has gained. If I had only quit using science while I was ahead, I wouldn't be in this mess. Now, Mudd-Mutt informs me that the chief always knew where I was. I shudder at the thought of him finding me again."

"Why? What will he do when he find you?" asked Private.

"He will do things to me that you are too young to hear about. I think the only way I will be able to avoid this is by evening the playing field."

"Isn't there some way that you can get him to _not_ marry you?" asked Private.

"Well, I can either gain back some powers through science, without the pain, of course, or there's the alternative option..."

"Which is...?" asked Skipper.

"His spoken contract with me to marry me would be considered null and void if I were to marry someone from outside The Society. That is something I will not do though, I don't wish to force marriage on anyone more than I would want it forced upon me... I must get my powers back." I finished my meal. "Excuse me, boys, I have work to do." I left the table for the lab.

* * *

About three hours later, I came back out. "I think I have my powers under control now. I won't have to have any pain in me anymore. The problem before was that my powers were centered in my brain. Now, they flow through my bloodstream, making it easier to transfer energy and making it less likely I will feel any pain," I said.

"So, how do you feel now?" asked Kowalski.

"Electric." I said. It was true, the powers were much easier to cope with and it was a great feeling to have power like that flowing through me. It was like my blood was super-charged, or like I was in a non-stop sugar rush.

It was nearly time for bed, so we played cards until it was time for lights out. I laid down in bed and wrote in my journal. It was a fairly interesting day, but it wasn't that exciting. It was probably the most peaceful one I had in a long time though. The guys definitely trusted me more. I willed my powers to flow to my eyes and I could see everything in the dark as good as if the lights were on.

"Kowalski! Where's that light coming from? Turn it off!" said Skipper.

"Sorry, Skipper, it's just me. I have the ability to see in the dark again, only this time it's completely painless." I said.

"Well, would you mind turning off your eyes and going to sleep?" asked Skipper, annoyed.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes.

"Thank you." Skipper must need his sleep, otherwise he seems to be very cranky.

I sighed peacefully. Sleep would come to me easily. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all_.

Day Six Complete.

* * *

**Well, here it is! Chapter Six hot out of the oven. Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Day Seven

Chapter 7: Day Seven

I woke up and it was barely light out. _It must be dawn_. I decided to go outside and see. What could happen, right?

When I went outside, I saw Hans sitting on the fence, strumming a guitar. When he saw me, he kind of jumped, but went back to playing. He then began to play a beat I recognized. "_Here I am, Valerie. Here I am. I made a promise and I broke it, and I understand. I know I caused you pain, but I never meant to, I only meant to love you. Now here I am, singing in the rain, hoping I can wash away the pain, because I have nothing left to gain. I lost all that I found, and I've gotta get it back somehow,_" he sang. It was a song that he had written for me the last time he screwed up bad with me.

It was in Denmark. We were dating, we were happy. He cheated on me with another puffin. I kicked him out. Then, one night, outside of my hotel, I heard a guitar strumming. I opened my window, and there he was. I let him come back to me... a big mistake.

"_Now here I am, singing in the rain-_" he continued. He expected me to join him.

"_You won't get me back, no matter how hard you try, and I know you will try. There's nothing that will heal the wound you made on my heart. There is nothing you can do. No matter how hard you try,_" I replied.

"_Take me back, Valkyrie. I messed up and I never will again._"

"_You will do it again and again and again. I will never take you back. You may try, but no matter how hard you try, you won't get me back_."

"_I want to get you back, there's no one I'd rather be with, Valkyrie._"

"_We are a thing of the past, pick up your hat, boy, 'cause I'm not coming back, no, no, I'm not coming back._"

He stopped playing his guitar. "Valerie..."

"Nope. There is nothing you can say that will make me come back to you. Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on _you_."

"Valerie, I want to help you."

"Ha! That's a laugh. You only ever wanted me for one thing and one thing alone. That thing is the same thing that every other guy that comes after me wants." I snorted. "You are a fool if you think that is the first thing on my mind with you."

"What would you have me do, Valerie? Two nights ago you gave me a hope that you wanted to forgive me, that you wanted me back."

"Maybe it was the night air playing tricks on my mind. You are a cheater, a liar, a loser, a criminal, and a deserter."

"Valerie, one more chance, that's all I ask of you. _Give me one last chance, please, Valerie, I love you more than a fish loves the sea_."

"_A fish must love the sea for it is by the sea that he breathes._"

"Exactly! Valerie, please..."

"No."

"Very well, I will leave." He left and I went back inside. I made the boys breakfast and I said nothing about the incident.

The day passed by on square wheels, that is, very slow and difficult. It was a very blah day. My brother didn't come after me, everything was very quiet. That is, it was until Kowalski pulled me aside. "Valerie, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong. Why would you think there was something wrong?" I asked.

"Valerie... just tell me." There was something in his eyes that compelled me to tell him.

"Hans came by today, trying to get me to go back to him, I said no, obviously."

"Do you need us to?..."

"No, Kowalski, I can take care of myself, but thank you for the offer."

"Give me five reasons why it can't be me."

"Excuse me? I don't understand your meaning."

"I want to help you. If the only way to help you is to marry you, then, I would be willing to take up that mantle."

"Did any of the others put you up to this?"

"No! No, Valerie, this is something that _I_ need to know."

"Five reasons?" He nodded. "All right, I barely know you, you're picky, you have an obnoxious laugh, you're too clingy, and you scream like a girl!" I huffed.

"I can fix that..."

"Don't, Kowalski, don't change yourself. The last time someone changed themselves it was my Aunt Harriet, and when she was finished with changing herself, she became my Uncle Henry... then she was killed by The Society."

"So, you would reconsider if we knew each other better?"

"Perhaps, time is a wondrous thing and it can make things better... or worse. Let time pass, ask me again in a week."

"All right..." He agreed to me, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

* * *

Later, we got together in front of the TV and watched a movie that was appropriate for everybody to watch, but wasn't too... yucky. I am _not_ a fan of the Luna-corns. They are the type of creatures that are too happy. I don't like creatures that are too happy, they creep me out. However, the movie we were watching was an action/romantic movie. I am ashamed to say I cried... a lot. I was feeling very emotional. Of course, I always get into a movie I watch, whether it sucks or not.

When the movie was over, I found myself leaning on Kowalski's shoulder and that his feathers were stained with my tears. "Oh, I'm sorry; the movie was kind of intense for me, though." I cleared my throat and dried my eyes one last time.

"That's fine." He watched me a while.

I asked, "What?"

"Nothing..." He answered way too quickly and defensively. He really likes me. I smiled.

* * *

Before we all went to bed, I wrote in my journal. Kowalski caught me with it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"The Society requires it of everyone to know how to read and write. I am writing a journal... it's personal stuff," I replied.

"I understand... do you think you could teach me?"

"I can do you one better," I said, getting up and grabbing his flipper. I took him to the lab and grabbed a small device I had made. It had a needle in it and it was a programmer, basically. I found a way to make people know things without ever picking up a book. It was tested and proven true... that was how my brother found out how to use science for evil. I injected this into Kowalski, and even though his eyes rolled up into his head for a second, he was back quickly. "Now, can you read this?" I asked, pulling up a card with a word on it.

"It says, 'If you can read, you can change the world.' That's an interesting phrase."

"It's something I came up with in The Society. I am not so sure it is true anymore; the rest of the zoo, excepting Phil, can't read. All of you have just as much to offer as any member of The Society. It has been a great learning experience for me."

"Well... thank you, for the... for giving me the ability to read and write."

"No problem, you boys are my friends." He smiled and I smiled back.

After that, we all went to bed. I finished my journal entry and lay back in bed. _Well, we'll see what the next week brings. It will certainly not be boring._

Day Seven Complete.

* * *

**Well, I finally updated this. So, yay? I apologize for taking so long, but this story doesn't have much in its future in my mind yet. I will try to come up with more though. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


End file.
